


Derek Hale/Happiness

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a sweetheart, Donuts, Gen, pre-fire Hales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale/Happiness

Peter never arrives at the house empty handed. If it is late he brings wine, which will eventually be his, but if it is early, like this time – he brings an assortment of donuts. Who says no to donuts? Not a single person he knows. Especially these. He’s already earmarked which two are his. After all – he paid! He puts them down on the table and kisses Talia’s cheek as she hands him a cup of coffee. “Hey you.” He smiles, tossing a smirk at Derek who is sitting at the table already.

“Why don’t you get started on these with me, Derek?” Peter says, nabbing his two favorites. He turns to chat with Talia as she takes her favorite two donuts, starting to grill him over how serious is he really about his new girlfriend. The answer is sort of really serious and it is scaring the hell out of him. Hence the whole, arrive early and monopolize his sister date today.

Alec traipses in and grins, “Hey Pete. Oooooo Coffee.” He kisses Talia and gets himself a mug, letting Peter have Talia to himself as he goes to sit next to Derek, his arm draped across his son’s shoulders. “Mornin’ kid.” Alec winks at him and Derek laughs and sits up since his Dad is there.

Neither one of them make a move to the donuts. Cora and Laura drift in after an hour, heading straight to the donut box and sitting to stuff their faces. It’s then that Alec pulls the box over to himself and Derek. Maple frosted, powdered, plain, and regular glazed with baffling sprinkles on it are all that are left. “Which ones do you want Derek?” Alec asks, half hugging his son.

“Whatever you don’t want Dad. It’s fine.” Derek smiles at him, looking away from watching his family laugh and talk happily.

Alec nods, grinning as he carefully breaks the remaining donuts in half and splits it precisely with Derek who laughs and rolls his eyes at his Dad’s offering. “Thanks, Dad.”

Alec chuckles, “You’re cute when you’re self sacrificing, you know?”

Derek takes a bite of a donut and smirks, “I learned it by watching you.”

Cora frowns at them both, raspberry jam all over her face because it’s her favorite. “Why didn’t you get your favorite Der?”

Derek laughs, his ears turning red. “I got my favorite. Everybody’s happy.”

That night Cora would generously give Derek all the cucumbers from her salad. He didn’t like them either but it made  _her_  happy. And that meant Derek was happy. And that was perfect.


End file.
